The Past
by Malak.Khaled
Summary: Bolt discovers the past about his parents and is shocked yet learns a valuable lesson. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys this is a new story that i came up with (It may be short). This is just a story to help me not be so focused on my other story Narutail because it is going through rewrite and I hate rewriting but i have to do it because the first and second chapters were total crap so yeah but this may be short, but without any futher ado let's start.**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

*effects or actions*

 **A/N talking**

 **(Konoha, Hokage Mansion)**

 **(Bolt/Boruto's P.O.V)**

"Haawaaaah(Yawn)" 'Hm where is Hima (people close to Himawari call her that), maybe she's downstairs although i don't hear noise coming from that direction' A boy with blond hair around thirteen years old thought.

'Better go check' He thought

 **The pre-teen headed out of his room and foud that nobody was there so he went and checked his parents room but there was nobody so he went to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge, he read it and it said:**

 _Dear Bolt/Boruto,_

 _Me,your Dad and Himawari are out of the house so if you wake up and find no one here that is why. First your Dad has a gokage meeting in Iwa so he left early this morning and he won't be back in a while,also today Himawari woke me up and told me she had a nightmare so i took her to get a walk we will be gone for a while but we will be back before dinner so you have the whole day free and you can eat cereal in the cupboard so eat that._

 _Love,Mom_

"I guess i have the day free" Bolt thought out loud *Grin*

'Well there was this picture in Mom's room on their dresser and i did not recognize the people in it so i'll go and see that' Boruto thought

 **The blond went to the master bedroom, looked on the dresser and found the photo.**

 **He stared at it for a minute then grined from ear to ear.**

'Well this man has the same hair color and eye color as dad and he looks like the 4th hokage while ths woman has the same face shape as him, can they be his parents but if they were his parents then that would mean they're my grandparents though i have never met them maybe i can try these two new justu's i learned' he thought

"Okay number one the kage bunshin no justu( you all should know what this means if not then shame on you but anyways it means shadow clone technique)" he said as he crossed his fingers forming the Ram/Cross seal and screamed "Kage Bunshin no justu"

 **A clone apeared beside Bolt and they high fived .**

'One down now the henge no justu(transformation technique)' **He and his clone nodded and did the following:** **The two Borutos did the handseals : Dog-Boar-Ram and changed to the two figures in the picture.**

 **The original changed to minato while the clone to kushina then they heard a sound of a door and bolt released the two techniques and went out of the room and saw Hinata and Himawari coming upstairs.**

"Oh, good morning Bolt did you eat your cereal" Hinata said as she hugged him

"Um what cereal are you talking abo- whoops i forgot to eat breakfast" Boruto said as awkwardley scratched the back of his head.

"Well i will make you breakfast anyways just go wash up while i do that" She said softley as she headed downstairs.

"Mama can i go and play in the backyard" Himawari said as she went with her downstairs

'I guess i will ask her later' he thought

 **(One hour later, in the Kitchen)**

"So what were you doing in the room when me and himawari came" Hinata said as she placed Bolt his food and sat infront of him smiling.

"Oh thank you for reminding me, there is this picture in your room that has three people a man with white hair,another guy with the same hair color as dad and a woman with red hair I just wanted to know who are these people" Asked boruto as he dug into his food.

Hinata's smile became a frown then turned into a serious face it is that face that Bolt was scared of, it is the face she does when he does or says something wrong . IT . WAS . SCARY .

HE GULPED.

"(Sigh)I knew a time would come when you would ask, you see the blond man and the red haired woman are Naruto's parents and the white haired man was his sensei" Hinata said seriously.

"Was? why what happened to them" Bolt said now interested

"They are all dead" she said bluntly

That statement hit boruto like a truck . He was shocked

"W-When did they die" he said

"They died, his parents died the day naruto was born and jiraya-sama died when he was sixteen" she said while frowning

Bolt now felt like he was demanding too much atleast he had parents he wondered how his dad had maneged alone .

"H-h-how d-did they d-d-die" he asked scared

"Well Naruto's parents died from an attack caused by a masked man that controlled the kyubi, let me tell you what happened" she said as she sighed

"let's start by saying that there was nine tailed beasts and those beasts are very powerful and are made up of chakra, each beast has to be sealed in a person's body making that person a jinchuriki, the first hokage had the abilty to control the beasts so he spread them over the five great nations for peace now in the past all the villges were not allies but enemys so for peace between them he did that but after a period of time they were considered weapons

for war and were treated badly but back to the main subject konoha had control of the strongest beast the kyubi and the first jinchuuriki was from another village the whirl pool country they had strong bodies and alot of chakra they also are distant relatives of the senju clan

so they brought people from there to live in konoha and become the kyubi's jinchuuriki and so the first jinchuuriki was the first hokage's wife mito and from mito it went to kushina, Naruto's mom or the woman you see in the picture and since the moment a female jinchuuriki is giving birth the seal weakens, fortunatly the kyubi couldn't get out but a masked man attacked the secert place kushina was giving birth in and took Naruto while threatning to kill him

so Minato or the fourth hokage resqued him and put him at safety meanwhile the masked man extracted the kyubi from Kushina then Minato put her to safety with naruto and the masked man controlled the kyubi to destroy konoha and it did while Minato was fighting the masked man he did not beat him but instead he made the kyubi not in his control then the man disappeared so the fourth hokage went to help his village that's when the kyubi launched his tailed beast bomb

but the forth was quick enough to teleport the bomb and the beast somewhere else when their fight was going to the safe place Kushina and Naruto were at thats when the house was destroyed and the beast wanted to attack Naruto but Kushina held him with her chakra chains that's when Minato decieded

that he will seal half of the Kyubi in Naruto since his newborn body won't be able to manage with soo much chakra so he would seal half in Naruto and the other half in him and take it with him to death but when he was about to preform the seal

the Kyubi attacked Naruto with his claws but Kushina and Minato stood before Naruto and got stabbed by the claw they said there last words and the fourth sealed half of the kyubi in Naruto and the last bits of Kushina's chakra so she would help when he wants to control the Kyubi's power then he sealed the other half in him and they died" She said with a serious yet sad tone.

"W-w-w-what a-a-about t-t-the o-other m-m-man i-in t-the p-p-photo" He said as he was stunned by what he had heard yet also a little scared but happy that his parents were still alive.

"He died on a infiltration mission in amekagure( the village hidden in the rain) before the war by his own student that he trained in the 3rd shiobi world war that was a part of akatsuki" Hinata said while frowning.

"W-who are t-these a-akatsuki p-people" Bolt said

 **I hope you like it there will be more chapters coming soon so tell me if you liked it and i tried to not make a block in the explanintion i tried my best so please support if you will now THANK YOU FOR READING Bye :)**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER (NOTICE)

Alot of people acutally liked this and I only put up one chapter honestly I wasn't proud of it so I will edit later but for now this story will be on hiatus I am really sorry guys I raelly am but I have no interst in it now so ya BUT I will come back later .


End file.
